


[Podfic] Chaos War

by kalakirya



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: podficbigbang, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Astolat's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i> It was never easy to find Loki when he wanted to hide, but he wasn't doing a particularly good job of it at the moment. Probably he didn't think anyone from Asgard would be wasting their time hunting for him while the shining ones churned their way steadily through all the realm. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chaos War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243244) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Recorded for the 2012 Podfic Big Bang and the lovely yue_ix was kind enough to make some TRULY GORGEOUS coverart for it, which is displayed below.

**Length:** 3 hours 45 minutes

 **Music:** "Heart of Courage" by Two Steps from Hell

 **DOWNLOAD LINKS:** [mp3 (206.1MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061603.zip) [m4b (126.6 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061604.zip) OR direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3) [part one (106MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/chaos%20war%20-%20part%201%20of%202%20-%20written%20by%20astolat.mp3) [part two (100MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/chaos%20war%20-%20part%202%20of%202%20-%20written%20by%20astolat.mp3)

 


End file.
